Thick as Thieves
by Ticky.Tragity
Summary: Sometimes you fall in love and get hurt and you don't recover. You become bitter and out for revenge on everyone. Mai is out for revenge and to use every male she comes in contact with because of a bad romance in highschool. But what happenes when she meets someone exactly like herself? Someone who's out for stealing whatever they can? MaiXY.Bakura and other pairings
1. Intolerable

**Thick as Thieves.**

Sometimes you fall in love and get hurt and you don't recover. You become bitter and out for revenge on everyone. Mai is out for revenge and to use every male she comes in contact with because of a bad romance in highschool. But what happenes when she meets someone exactly like herself? Someone who's out for stealing whatever they can?

* * *

A man sat alone at a table set for two. Around him younger couples sat at tables or booths, couldn't make up the distinct differences, lighting inside was only candlelight. He looked down at his left hand to see his silver wedding band, thinking about his wife how she was home asleep. She was so innocent. He shook that thought from his head, turning to his right to see his hand cupped around a wine glass that was now empty. "Another fill?" He looked up to find his waitress, she wore a white button shirt and a black skirt that was too short in his opinion for a waitress and her shirt was purposely unbuttoned, the unique difference of this 5 star restaurant and the next, it was made to appeal to the younger crowd.

"Half…" he answered as she filled half way. She turned to walk away before his hand went up, "Tell me something Tea" he stated her name, she was whom he requested. "Am I?.." His voice trailed off.

Tea gave a heartwarming smile, "You're fine. She's just running late. Should be along shortly." She turned to continue with her job. She didn't know who to feel sorry for, the wife who was the perfect mother to his child, or for the man for even crossing her half-sister's path.

Moments later did Tea finish an order and returned to her podium by the entrance, she sighed when she saw a guy almost trip over his own feet to rushing to open the door, she had arrived finally. Tea walked around from her post to see the tall, thin, gorgeous blonde walk in. "You're late Mai." Tea handed a menu to the blonde who was her half-sister, Mai refused it. "Oh? So you're doing it today then?"

Mai looked at her sister , her make-up was done perfect, her purple dress hugged her body showing off her figure. "Yes well, I met someone else. Oh and order a few extra lobster tails along with a party tray for tables 3 and 14. Here's the card, I'll wait while you run it." Mai handed Tea the black credit card. Tea accepted as she walked over and ran it through the slider, the named popped up Ceceila and Maximillion Pegasus. So… he has a wife? Tea looked over to her sister, on one shoulder was a Chanel bag which was given as an attempt to trade numbers from a man she saw at a store. On her wrist she wore a diamond bracelet that was from the poor sap who had fallen in love with her last month. Her earrings were large hoops decorated in diamonds. Materialistic was the word to describe her sister. In her hand were keys for a Mercedes benz, which she had collected from a man she met at a bar. Her and her sister lived in a penthouse downtown that was purchased and paid for from another married man who had also given her a large piece of land. "Tea, I'm waiting. I'm late for a break up."

Tea handed her sister back the card. Mai smiled said thank you and instantly her eyes began to water. Tea rolled her eyes, fake tears had always been Mai's specialty. Mai walked off towards the table, Tea, curious as to what her excuse would be this time she turned to watch.

* * *

Soo that's the begining! : ] read and review please!


	2. Night

Night.

* * *

Night. Everyone seemed to gain some strange impulse to go out at night. Night was an unexplored world of an already explored universe. Night made all the difference, If you were anyone else but him. He sat on a 3 foot brick wall with a shovel laying against him. The wind blew slightly, he wearing his favorite dark gray hoodie and jeans. He listened closely he heard the footsteps in the distance but other besides that it was silent. Dead silent. As to be expected in a cemetery.

Moments later he stood, straightening up. The sound of footsteps drawing near. Keeping his attention on what he was listening to, he quickly grabbed his shovel and swung hard. Hitting the metal part against the unknown persons skull causing the body to fall unconscientiously. "Never still from a theif." He spoke, his own British accent annoyed him to the point to where sometimes he'd go mute. He reached down taking back what was his.

"Bakura." Turning his attention to the now darken figure who called his name and now sitting in the spot he was a bit ago. "I have a request."

Bakaura rolled his eyes, "Marik, don't you have a cult of some sort willing to do these special 'errands'?" he said sarcastically.

The two were sort of friends. "I can only trust you." Marik's voice trailed off as he stared up at the starry sky. "It's… a personal item."

Bakura threw his shovel over his shoulder and turned to walk off. He heard all he had needed. Marik smirked to himself as he stood and followed after the man.

* * *

I know its short. Sad introduction for Bakura but it gets better. : ] Read and review


	3. Meet

Meet.

* * *

Tea sighed as she walked over, she had changed into a black cocktail dress, she took a seat at the same table her sister stayed. "Mai. You really need to stop with this little side business you've gotten yourself into. It's not good." Mai looked at her sister, her hand wrapped around a glass. "And you should probably call a cab."

Mai hiccupped, "why.. can't I ride with you?"

"I have to do inventory and my clean up team hasn't come in yet. Now, get home and get sleep. I'll be in to check on you later."

Mai groaned as she stood up and walked out. Darn Tea's seriousness of her job. She ought to be looking after her sister, Mai thought to herself as she stumbled out. She stood on the sidewalk looking around, home wasn't too far, a walk would be nice. She went to cross the street when she saw someone walking by with long white hair. "Hey." She called straightening herself up.

Bakura stopped and turned, "What?" he answered rudely.

Mai frowned, she didn't like the anger, she only had one question. She got in arm's length of him "Is that natural?"

He snorted, why was it so hard to believe it was a natural color? It was just a bit worse than bleached blonde naturally. "Go home drunk." He spat as he continued on his way


	4. BitterSweet

BitterSweet

* * *

Finally reaching her front door, she struggled as she tried to make out which of the two keyholes was the right one. "Awe sweetheart, need help?" a voice sounded from behind her. Mai looked up looking over her shoulder. He didn't look familiar. Where did he come from? Couldn't possibly be a neighbor since the entire 25th floor was hers. She wondered to herself as she tried to put pieces of her scrambled memory together. Must've offered to walk her home she finally concluded.

She thought about what was the best and easiest excuse to have him leave. She wasn't in the mood for company tonight, and she wasn't drunk enough to pretend to enjoy company either. "Sorry. Sir come with me." Her knights in shinny armor… well shinny security badges anyhow. Tristan and Joey, the buildings security, and Mai's personal guards, hired by her incase anything got out of hand and tripled hired by her sister to keep close watch when alone for same reasons. Tristan grabbed the unknown strange aquatint and escorted him back towards the elevator.

Joey, a handsome tall blue eyed blonde, opened Mai's door and escorted her in. "A little late to save little damsel me." Mai slurred her words stumbling kicking off her heels. She let out a deep sigh, As attractive as Joey was she would never. She made her deal with the devil, and seeking temptation to taint this innocent one was out of the question. Even if the tension was thick and the lust was mutual. "See you around." She went to push him out. Not knowing how much longer she could restrain herself.

"Alright, I'll just go." He turned around laughing at her, she was amusing to him. Amusing and captivating, he tried avoid eye contact but could never accomplish. Their eyes locked making her freeze up, he reached taking hold of her hand and brought it up to him to something he had seen a thousand times before. She, a princess in needing of constant rescue and he her savior.

Mai pulled her hand way quickly before his perfectly shaped lips made contact. "Joey.." She whispered.

Shocked, slightly insulted, and also hurt "Yeah… I know." He whispered as well.

He left.

"For the better." She said out loud after his departure. Oh how she wanted to chase him down and make him come back. She treasured these very brief moments of close encounterments. They reminded her of... the one who broke her heart… Quick flashes of her past came into mind, when she was in love. Too bad love couldn't cheat death


	5. Midnight

Midnight

* * *

Tea yawned as she stood by the front door saying goodbye to her long term boyfriend. "Get some sleep." The odd tri color haired man Yami kissed her forehead. He wasn't going too far he lived in the building. Yet him leaving was just the same as him leaving for years. Tea could never in her life accept him being so far. They were meant for each other and any other night she would've argued until he was back in her bed but tonight he outsmarted her in a way she hadn't seen coming.

Words just went coming out and her legs felt like jello. She wondered how she'd work in the morning. Only giving a muffled bye she closed the door locking it and tried to make her way back to her bedroom. Half way she stopped looking over on the couch to see Mai curled up asleep with a bottle half empty and an old highschool year book opened. "So she does think about him…" she went to bed.

Mai groaned her eyes burned as she opened them. She scanned over the room slowly and understood she was home. Not worried at all she sat up taking another chug from her bottle making sure she would forget this night. She turned and walked to her room.

Stopping at her opened door she caught the blue eyed white haired man she had passed earlier on the street standing in her room. "I knew he'd come sooner or later…." Standing there, Mai was relaxed as she stared down her intruder, to her surprise he was just as relaxed as well. "I'm guessing you've come for my collection?" Mai asked.

Bakura sighed, anyone in the world and his target just had to be the drunken blonde he had passed hours ago. He noticed the bottle in her hands. Drunks bothered him, they were irrational and foolish. All were the same in his opinion every man and woman. He stood up straight and looked around the room, he knew there was another person inside the apartment. "Not necessarily, just one item in particular."

His accent caught her slightly off guard, she remembered running into him earlier. Now somewhat confused if their earlier meeting was premeditated or not. Mai nodded, "Well I planned on giving it back. But it's just so difficult to return when Marik can't keep an address. I'll be back."

"Uhm… okay." Bakura said unsure of what was to happen. Alert and ready for anything. He listened to her stumble over something and several banging sounds. She obviously does not understand the meaning of quiet. Mai returned in a few minutes handing over an interesting looking item. Appeared to be a golden eyeball. Satisfied he toke it without question towards her cooperation. "thank you." It seemed appropriate as odd as the situation was. He turned to take leave but remembered something, "It's natural."

Mai nodded, before going and flopped down on her bed, "I suggest you take the stairs on your way down. Security watches the elevator like hawks in case of events like this. But I suppose…" she yawned as she got comfortable laying her head upon her pillow. "I'll give them my word you were no threat… What's your name?"

"Bakura." He answered as he left.


	6. Invitation

Invitation

* * *

Her head throbbed, it was annoying. The sound of her heels clicking on the tiled floor wasn't helping either. Her eyes were shielded by the darkest pair of shades she could find. Sun wasn't her friend today at all. Images of her previous night kept replaying. She couldn't remember much of her morning, but last night was all perfectly clear. Mai was angry.

"A drink?" Someone asked she paid no attention to as she snatched the tray from whomever.

Continuing on her way she found what she'd been looking for. A couch in the middle of a museum and two people sitting. Once close enough she swung as hard as she possibly could at a blonde. "I deserved that." Marik laughed as he was knocked over from the force.

"You impatient ass." She said annoyed as she walked around to stand in front her ex. "If you kept an address instead of moving constantly." She rubbed her temple with one hand, that action did not help her headache neither did her anger or her yelling. She groaned as she took a seat in between the two. Could her day get any worse? She slept in well past noon and ended up driving around this forsaken town in search of the asshole heartbreaker who sat to her left. She wasn't finished with yelling…. Or beating on him whichever would affect him the most. Then again, he didn't hurt like most people which what had attracted her towards him back then. Now? Now… she just couldn't care less. To her right? A sort of criminal, someone who broke into her home in search of some forgotten treasure she kept locked up for no reason at all. He could've just knocked on the door and asked for it.

"I thought you dead Mai." She turned to her left, Marik answered some unspoken question that she hadn't been thinking of but answered almost everything. She nodded accepting it and letting go of her anger. "Anyways, Bakura told me about your cooperation and I do appreciate it. I'll have to get something else for you can hold on to for me." Mai rolled her eyes as she watched the two stand, "Well thank for visiting. How about some lunch?" he snickered noticing her glasses.

"Marik.." A new voice of frustration caused all three of them to turn their heads. "We had a meeting." a man with short brown hair stood in front of them.

"Kaiba?" Marik turned to look at Bakura who only nodded. Turning back he remembered "…ah we did… Well Mai if you don't mind waiting.."

"Mai?" Seto Kaiba's eyes went over to the now standing woman. "Though I'd never see you again." He offered her a smile. Mai gave a really lazy wave before removing her sunglasses. The lighting was really dim. Her headache wasn't that intense, it was going away. "There's a launch party tonight, and I'd like it if you would come with me."

There was only one person who she hated and that was the man standing before her asking her out. She hated everything about him, his suit, his tie, his hair, it just all annoyed her. She felt a rush of anger wash over her, she looked over to her right, "I can't." she began her lie. "My fiancé and I usually like to spend our evenings together." If he could break into her house he could deal with one little lie, she wrapped herself around him arms locked around his neck.

Not sure what to be expecting at her quick movement, she was taken by surprise when he didn't stiffen up to her touch, he seemed just as relaxed and calm. She stood on her toes, raising herself up to his ear, "Play along please." She whispered placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Actually.." Marik started trying to change the subject of things.

Mai almost squeaked aloud when she felt a hand placed on her waistline and she was brought closer, her back pressed against his front and his hand still on her waist. "We'll attend your event Seto." Both Marik and Mai turned to look at Bakura. Marik expressed disbelief for a split second and Mai had a slight smile as she turned back just in time to see the jealous split second glint within they eyes of Seto Kaiba. Enjoying her mini victory she missed the rest of their conversation, she tuned back in when an arm wrapped around her waist and Kaiba walking away.

Marik crossed his arms looking at the two, "This should be interesting." Bakura shrugged as he let Mai go giving her a slight shove. She had a strange smell of liqor which bothered him. "Since Mr. Kaiba let his jealousy cloud his mind and failed to discuss the reason of our meeting. I can now collect whats mine however I want."

"So either way you would've sent me." Bakura snickered. Marik smiled and Mai gave a little giggle.


	7. Warning

Warning

* * *

Silence is golden. In Bakura's opinion one of the most valuable. It was quiet finally when Marik handed Mai a credit card to go shopping and she bounced away, Bakura watched as she left. Watched the pollution disappear. That girl was annoying and toxic. Every male in the restaurant almost broke necks as she walked out regardless if they sat next to their significant other or not. It almost sickened him, some males were too greedy. Women usually were the root of all evil in his opinion. "She hasn't changed much." Bakura turned to look at his some what friend. "She grieving still holding grudges. That will be the death of her… again."

Again? That caught his attention.

Marik nodded, "She was adopted by a family that abused her a lot when we met. She put way too much trust in me." He sat back in his chair.

"Big mistake." Bakura stated.

"It was.. None the less.. You never meet a girl like her." Marik gave a slight smile. "You two have more in common than you think." He stood. "You'll end up marrying that girl. Mark my words."


	8. Coincidentally

Coincidentally

* * *

Exhaustion. Stressed. Overworked. Unappreciated. Everything negative clouded Tea's mind as she looked at her desk that was over piled with stock orders and her laptop with several tabs opened. Dark circles appeared under her eyes, she hated inventory, restocking, employment benefits, management, customers who threatened to shut her down, and looking for a new bartender. Other besides that she loved her business. But today, not so much. She procrastinated on these things. "UGH!" she slammed her head on the desk.

She heard the front door open and close along with footsteps and a couple of other doors open and close. She didn't have to get up to see who was now standing in her office. She felt some relief, Yami usually stopped by after he was off work. He sighed as he walked over, pushing Tea aside in her office chair and carried on with her work. Always there when she needed him most. She smiled to herself as she made herself more comfortable in her chair. "Thank you."

Yami turned and smiled at her, she was predictiable, of course she was stressing herself out over this. "How about we go out? Seto's having a party." Tea nodded giving her answer, she was dead tired, she closed her eyes. "Sleep well." He whispered as he turned back to the screen.


	9. Listen

Listen

* * *

Not exactly the way either would've normally spent the evening. The Kaiba home was large and lavish, but both counted down the seconds to leave. The food looked pretty but tasteless, the people dolled to perfection but soulless or so they seemed. There was no real interest or any desire to be there for either one of the two. The couple stood in a small group, their arms locked around the other trying to sell their story as best they could, which ended up easier when everyone else was also selling their own. They stayed silent. There was no need to speak a lot. You learned more from listening, after all silence is golden.

Mai dressed in a long simple black gown and her date of course in a tux. Eyes glanced over towards them often making Mai slightly uncomfortable. Several faces were familiar to her but not all were friendly or glad to see her. An arm wrapped around her, reminding of her reason for being present, she was pulled closer to her rumored betrothed.

Soon enough, questions were directed towards them and it was their turn to tell their story. Bakura, keeping it as realistic as possible answered. They met through a mutual friend, found they had a common enemy, and then they found themselves on a date. Mai smiled and nodded adding in some minor details of her own. But it became a bit more difficult when questions about the engagement were asked. Bakura looked down at Mai gave a slight smile, girls usually had an idea of how that part of their life would go, he let her answer those questions.

Quickly Mai pieced together something, "It was about a few months ago, one night he suggested we take a walk. Of course that's when he surprised me. Its taking so long to get everything together, my sister wanted a large marvelous wedding to plan, and we all know I love things to be festive and beyond." She joked about her label obsession. "Lucky for me, he's patient enough to deal with us and waiting." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Awe! Wonderful! We'll receive invitations right?" Some excited long haired burnett hanging on Kaiba's arm exclaimed. "Oh how I love weddings." Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she talked about the subject, "Seto and I would love to come."

"I'll send you one." Mai lied as she pretended to be just as excited with the girl. Whoever she was, she was annoying and oblivious, she seemed young and not Kaiba's type. But she was pretty. Probably was asked tonight last minute in attempt to upset Mai. It didn't work.

What did upset Mai was the annoying tape on her shoulder she felt. She eventually turned around to looking to the eyes of her sister.

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you here." Tea said annoyed as she crossed her arms across her chest. She grew angry with her sister as she turned to look at her sister's date. Surprisingly enough, she meant to give him a rude unpleasant stare, but he was already in a stare down of his own, she looked to her left to see who but that even surprised her more. Yami never gave anyone such a hateful gaze.

"Nice to see you again Bakura." Yami spoke through his teeth and on edge.

Bakura had a grin on his face, "Likewise" he simply said as relaxed as ever. "darling, do you mind if we had word alone?" He turned back to look at Mai.

Confused, she opened her mouth to answer when a phone went off. "Actually, I better answer that first." Bakura said as he pulled his cell out silencing the volume. "Be right back." Mai was pulled closer to him, and lips crushed hers just as passionate as violent. Before realizing what happened she was left there alone with the sharks with a dazed look upon her face.

"Mai." She turned to Yami, his voice was urgent. Something wasn't right. Mai had never had a problem with Yami, and Yami never came between Mai and her 'dates' but he did care enough to warn her from time to time which usually saved her from danger of any sort. He needed to talk to her, and he wasn't going to do it in front of Tea. "See you at home." Tea and Mai both looked at each other exchanging looks of confusion. Tea understood what that meant, she grabbed her love's hand and followed behind him.


	10. Report

Report

* * *

"Tell me." Bakura leaned against a closed door, his arms folded across his chest and a grin from ear to ear that would've scared a child planted on his face. "You really sent me for the girl didn't you?"

The room was dark and somewhat quiet. "What would ever make you think that?" Marik's voice sounded, he was standing near the opposing wall. "I don't play matchmaker."

"Her sisters' boyfriend. it's Yami."

That caught Marik's attention. No reply right away, but Bakura did hear him step closer. "Interesting." A few moments of silence passed.

Bakura nodded, before he standing straight, "thought I'd share that piece of information." his mind was thinking the same thing Marik's was. Mai was essential, and must be included in everything. Bakura for the first time ever was interested in the girl. He had to know everything about her and her sister now, she was an important piece to his revenge. "My fiancé is waiting."


	11. Perfecting lies

perfecting lie

* * *

Mai groaned as she sat in the passenger seat , "Good thing that's over." She kicked off her shoes and turned to look out the window. There was an odd tension between the two of them. When Bakura had returned to her, he insisted on leaving. She wasn't even sure if Marik got what he was after whatever it was. Then again Marik did say Bakura had never failed to deliver. And then again it wasn't really any of her business what those two were after, she couldn't care less. She glanced over at Bakura, she hadn't spent much time with him at all, but she knew Marik well enough to know what kind of people he associated his self with and usually they were the scariest bunch. Bakura seemed like any other person except for… something… something was different but she couldn't quite figure it out. "Soo.." she tried to get her mind off her thoughts, "How do you know Yami?"

"Not sure if you really want me to answer that." That was the first time she had heard him spoke since they had left.

"You could always lie. If I ask him he'd do exactly that."

He chuckled, Yami lied? That seemed a bit far stretched. Truth always was inside the lie, you just have to know how to pick it out. "How about you ask him first, I'll just clarify a bit."

"Wouldn't that just mean you'd be perfecting his lie?" Mai turned and looked back out the window. What was up with the complex answers? Her only way to get anything out of him was probably only asking yes no questions. "Besides I didn't plan on see you again after this."

Her last statement frustrated him. It was supposed to have been only one night. Now things are complicated. She wasn't the easiest person to be around, she was annoying with her talking. He couldn't really stand it. No telling how much more he'd be around her. He rolled his eyes, he just wanted to get away from her. How the hell did she and Marik date in the first was beyond him. Not that he cared too much about it. He would just have to deal with the girl for now…. "Neither did I."


	12. Truth

Truth

* * *

Mai stood in the elevator looking up at the buttons. She was just a ride away from being home. But she felt a weird need to do something else instead, she wanted an answer to her question. It had to be well past midnight. She sighed as she gave into her curiosity and pressed the button. Shorty 3 or so minutes later she got out of the deathtrap box and walked up to the door. She knocked quietly, stood there wondering if anyone had heard her. She was about to knock again when the door opened wide enough to let her in. "Sorry, I know it's late." She started as she walked farther into the apartment and sat upon a couch.

"I was expecting you anyways." Yami shrugged as he closed the door taking a seat next to her. "I figured you'd ask me the same question I was going to ask you. So how about you start."

Mai shrugged, "I used to date Marik in highschool. I saw Marik once randomly shortly before my illness, he gave me something looked like an eye, said keep it and we'll see each other again. I'm not sure why I did, obvious he stole it. But Bakura was sent to collect it."

Yami nodded, "those two are an odd pair of friends, but knowing them both I guess it only makes sense… Bakura… I think blames me for his brother's death."

"I know you well enough to know that's not true one bit."

Yami nodded again, "it's not. The maniac was his brothers undoing. He's a theif, had an eye for things of great value and he'd do anything to get his hands on such items." He sighed, "just be careful around him."


	13. Cause

Cause

* * *

Mai sighed as she was once again waiting for the elevator. What was taking so long? She pressed the button again when the door opened up and she saw who was inside. She smiled as she stepped inside and the door closed behind her. "Shouldn't you be getting off?" She stood next to Joey.

"Figured I'd ride with you for a bit." He responded.

The small space seemed to be crowded, probably from the tension contradicting the desire for each other. What a bad place to be, she was sober and still had a hard time finding strength to restrain. She wondered how he dealt with it..

The normal 3 minutes seemed to take longer than expected. She began counting in her head. Another minute to go she told herself several times.

A hand bushed against hers, fingers entangled in the spaces between. Before she could let out a breath she was pulled closer to him. Why did she ever tell herself no again? She couldn't remember, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his, wrapped around her waist. Only an inch away, just once wouldn't be so bad..

The doors opened, she turned to look, nothing but the empty short hallway that lead to her front door. She let go, untangling herself, that was too close…

"Mai." She around to see the beautiful perfect smile she loved so much, "…I.." he started but seemed to choke up a bit. "I met someone…"

The doors closed.


	14. Effect

Effect

* * *

The street wasn't familiar. It was rather annoying when you got yourself lost. He kept walking, retracing each step he had taken. It was late, not much people were out. Most places were closed by no, just dark shops, not much help for his current situation. That's when you know was time to go home, the odd need of being comforted by quiet and the odd acquired things he had collect washed over him. The need also became stronger as the wind blew harder. Was it always this cold out? He couldn't remember. It had been days since the last time he had gone out. About a week, he concluded. His hands slipped into his pockets, he sighed as he felt an item inside. A bad habit he let go on for too long. Always be careful with habits, they turn into routine. Once it becomes routine, it becomes your life. He didn't bother to check whatever the item was. He accepted it and walked faster as words and labels clouded his mind. When it's your life, then you get diagnosed. When diagnosed, it may be called impulsive control disorder... or kleptomania.

Inhale. he told his self.

There was no reason to rush. He had to take control of his self. It only got worse when he panicked.

"Thought you didn't have outbreaks anymore Bakura." He slowed his pace, he didn't have to turn to see who was now walking with him. Marik had a few bad habits his self. Like showing up when he wasn't needed. "Haven't seen you in a month."

Interesting. "Has it really been a month?" he thought out loud. That would explain a lot. Not including his self with the world does seem to provoke his condition. "Well you wouldn't come looking for me just cause you missed me."

Marik chuckled, "I haven't seen Mai in a month."

"So?"

"Neither has her sister."

"Ah." the two stopped, faced each other. A quick flash of his last conversation came to mind. She didn't seem out of normal then. Not possible missing person then at least. That girl was annoying and troublesome. His assumption about her was right. "I don't find missing people Marik."

Marik shrugged, "I wouldn't have bothered if Tea wasn't insisting it had something to do with me."

That statement said too much as a threat and held more information than he wanted. Bakura rolled his eyes, how annoying how the inevitable can be. He turned to continue on his way "I'll find her."


	15. Essential

Essential.

Soo I forgot a few things. One. Joey and Serenity are not related. And Two, no I do not own Yu Gi Oh in anyway way, shape, or form.

* * *

The tension was thick between them. The two stared at each other. Both trying to figure out why exactly their paths had crossed again, especially like this. They both would've mind never meeting again. Bakura looked over to a clock on the wall, it was close to midnight. What the fuck was he doing here? It wasn't getting anywhere with Yami, they had been going in circles for almost twenty minutes now. "You sure she was fine when she left?" how many times had he asked that question. He was irritated.

"Yes." Yami answered annoyed, He walked over to the door and opened it, "She turned down the hall" he pointed down the hall, Bakura walked over, keeping his distance. "She pressed the button. The door opened and Joey stay..."

"Joey what?" Joey asked, they both turned around to find him standing there. "What's going on?" He asked confused looking at the two of them. It was an awkward silence, that gave him his answer. "You looking for Mai?"

Bakura shrugged as he made eye contact with the blonde. "Sort of. Just curious if she's alive or not." Instantly Joey's face turned grim. "You wouldn't know anything would you?"

Yami also noticed his roommate was now pale. Then he remembered something, "Today was yours and Serenity's one month anniversary right?" Of course Joey stood slightly confused. Few seconds later he understood, Joey gave a guilty nod. Without another word Yami turned to his enemy, "Guess Tea and I owe you an apology." he shook his head in disbelief. Never thought he'd say that.

Bakura rolled his eyes, this is why he didn't get involved with females often. They were emotional and did irrational things based on just emotions. "Thanks"

"Hold on a sec. Who are you?" Joey asked a bit worried.

Bakura thought about that. It was Joey's silence that got in involved in this in the first place. Plus Mai must've liked him if she went missing cause of some sort of rejection from his understanding. And he seemed to be close friends with Yami. All that information he found out in just three minutes. Bakura did not like him. More like strongly disliked. "I'm her fiance." he enjoyed watching Joey's face, he was shocked, surprised, embarrassed, guilty, and jealous. Bakura walked out laughing at the sight. If only he had taken a picture.


	16. Exhilarating

Exhillerating.

* * *

The illusion of falling because of forbidden pleasures is what she enjoyed the most. The things you normally weren't supposed to enjoy. The things she yearned for, she most desired. The warm feeling after enough amount of drinks and the loss of memory the next day. Which of course she was now enjoying. Lust was another one of her favorite things. She currently was entangled with another victim. She couldn't remember his name, just some scientist who specialized with insects and was married. Not that the name or the title of his career were that important to her. He wasn't the best company. She only felt a need to be comforted.

But the annoying beeping of his cell going off was interrupting her 'high'.

Must be one of the faithful type, she sighed untangling herself when the endless apologies started. She rolled her eyes, what was so great about marriage anyways? What was the point of devoting yourself to someone all of life if everyone could break with the right push? She grew annoyed. "It's fine." She finally responded to his pathetic attempts of apologizing. "Just call your wife. Tell her you'll be home shortly." With that she walked off into her kitchen of her new apartment. Another drink would probably help.

Halfway there she stopped and stared at herself in the mirror. A red mini dress and her hair perfectly curled. Was there no one like her? An actual sinner who enjoyed pain? Who make a life on misery? One person who wasn't trying to be perfect? Who didn't give two shits about society's version of modesty or honesty? Who lived by their own rules? She grabbed another bottle and chugged.

"Mai?" she heard whatever his name was call for her. She walked out, not sure why she was going to answer.

A knocked at the door stopped her. She looked over to a clock, 3 in the morning? She came to terms with the possibility of her younger sister had finally found her. Annoying, then again it had been a month at least.

She opened the door and froze. Bakura stood on the other side his arms folded across his chest. He looked pissed off. She didn't care. Instantly a rush of excitment came over her. There was someone who understood. There was one person who did play by their own rules. She half smiled before falling forward. She questioned what happened. Did she forget to breathe? She felt nauseous, but she inhaled.

He smelled good...


	17. Friends

Friends.

* * *

It was an awkward silence. Everything in his body told him to run. He turned to count to steps he would need to take to get back to the door to leave. The sounds of difficult huffs to breathe stopped him. He looked down at Mai, he had caught her breaking her fall. What an annoying girl. But her actions were very unusual, her body pale, and a foul odor of alcohol burned his nose. What in the bloody hell did she do? Her evening companion had left, it was just the two of them. Damn it. That made him uncomfortable.

Half an hour later they were still in the same spot. It wasn't right. Mai hadn't said one word. He began to regret looking for her. Sometimes some situations could be helped, but he wondered if this one could've been avoided. "Bakura?" Her voice was different than normal. But that was to be expected. She wrapped her arms around him, surprisingly to the both of them he didn't withdraw or push her away. "Don't leave me."

He rolled his eyes, yeah because he was going to send her home in her current state? He wasn't an idiot. "You should get some sleep." She let go and walked towards the direction of what he guessed was a bedroom. She stumbled and wobbled, but she stopped five steps to turn around. He gave her a confused look then came up with the answer on his own, "No." his voice was annoyed and rude. Mai frowned. What was she upset abo… right she's drunk.

Damn her and her overemotional state.

Why in the world did he step forward he had no idea. Probably because he if had protested there would've been tears and that would've gotten him to do just about anything. Emotional drunks were annoying, anything to avoid them especially females. A smile returned to Mai's face as she grabbed his arm and lead the way.

The room was dark. Mai still made her way over to a bed and pulled him down next to her. There was absolutely nothing he could do. The awkward silence now grew into an uncomfortable situation. They both laid there on her bed, she snuggled close, her head on his chest. He hated sleeping next to people, they invaded his space. He was almost ready to go into panic. "Oh.. I forgot.." she moved off of him. "You're different."

"Thanks." He was relieved.

"What are friends for?" he heard her giggle. What made her think they were friends? She went to reach for his hand, but when she brushed against his arm he moved away. "…Friends… why else would you still be here?"

That caught him off guard.

Why did he find her again? He couldn't remember. He could've just walked away and ignored her. Or at least called Tea to deal with her. He was only supposed to find her not stay with her.

He sighed, so the drunk could've been right… He gave up. "You're such a needy friend…" and annoying and a pain in the ass. He grabbed her hand lacing his fingers in spaces between hers. "But somehow still interesting." One uncomfortable night wouldn't kill him.


	18. Inclination

Inclination

* * *

An uncomfortable change in the air occurred. Marik looked up from a book he was reading. Bakura walked in dropping a backpack stuffed. The two glared at each other then back at the bag. Marik sighed, he understood, it was an outbreak.

Without thinking about it Marik opened the back and looked inside, "You stole military blueprints?" he was impressed. He kept digging through, necklaces, keys, random but high valued items. He looked up at his friend with a slight confused look on his face. Bakura hadn't had an outbreak in years. Last outbreak that he knew of was in their first few years of their partnership/friendship in Egypt. A disturbing time for the both of them, neither one wanted to revisit. He knew him well enough to know how outbreaks occur, from an unexpected change, anything out of ordinary could've set his friend off. Whatever it was, had to be dealt with. Outbreaks, if not controlled in time, turn dangerous.

"That's not all." Marik looked down to see he was being handed what look like a packet, he took and looked over the contents. His stomach twisted.

"What the hell are you doing Bakura? You're hacking now?" Marik asked staring down at a list of all who were involved in a witness protection program. He toke note, outbreaks can possibly lead to new addictions. Impressed, but he'd be lying if this didn't put him on edge. He thought, what was different now than six months ago? It hit him, "You need to stay away from Mai." If Mai is going to cause him to be a danger to his self and others better keep them separated.

Bakura was at a loss of words. That pissed him off, but before he could show anger he stopped, why would it bother him being around the girl or not? "No." he said automatically. Marik looked at him skeptical. "I have an idea.." Bakura said rolling his eyes, that was half a lie. The weird odd abnormal seemed slightly normal to him. Everyone needs to change up their routine every once in a while.

Marik looked around, "I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to step out of your comfort zone. No offense my friend but it's always dangerous for those who are around." Marik looked back down at his book. A few minutes went by, he looked back up to see Bakura standing there, deep in thought. "…You're thinking about showing her into our world." Their world where anything goes. "Can you honestly trust her? Need I remind you of situation when you were locked in solitary confinement and it took me three days find you cause you were listed under a false name?"

"I'm better now thank you, and you shouldn't dwell in the past, always move forward."

"What if she… refuses?"

Bakura shrugged, "We kill her. Bury her in a desert, blame someone."

Marik laughed, "Did she say something to offend you? You sound like you want to murder the poor girl." It took a few minutes for him to stop laughing. The room was once again silent. He noticed Bakura had a strange expression, one of deep thought and unease. Marik grew impatient, he threw his book at his friend.

"She's…." He wasn't sure how to answer. Say something to offend him? Of course, almost everything she says annoyed him. Again he was at a loss of words. Without thinking he had turned to walk out. Damn that woman.

He was actually tongue tied for once. He felt like a child. He hated it more than anything. She should die a slow bloody miserable death. Then again… things would be normal without her.

Insanity he understood, crazy he could do, going back to normal? He wasn't sure if he can. "Cliché." His body shook with the word. First of all what was wrong with him using a French word, and second how far in a hole did he get his self into if he just now realized he was in one of those moments. Was it too late to climb out?

He stopped when he realized he was walking down a street, he sighed. That was the wrong question… Did he want to get his self out?


	19. Twists

Twists

* * *

"You're actually working today?" Tea asked walking over to a large desk in the middle of a room. There sitting at the desk was Mai staring down at documents. Mai looked up and acknowledged her sister and noticed trailing close behind Tea was Yami. Mai sighed as she relaxed in her chair. She had been home for two weeks and no one left her alone. She figured the only place she'd be alone was at her office and of course she wasn't. Tea wasn't the only one in the family who ran a business, Mai was just into fashion rather than food.

"What is it?" Mai turned to look at Yami, the only person who was in the room who would give her the answers she wanted.

Yami of course shrugged, "I'm a tag along today. Didn't believe you when you said you were working…" he looked around while Tea nodded in agreement.

"Surprise. I actually do my job." Mai said sarcastically.

"A job? More like run an empire…" Yami mumbled, "Let me guess. Your assistant Ryou does all the work while you toy with the hearts of men for amusement?"

"Yeah… pretty much. I've never thought of it that way." Tea answered. "Where is Ryou anyways? And the new secretary? Isn't she supposed to be here?"

"Ryou is in Austrailia, and I'm not sure where the secretary is. I have yet to meet her, but her name is Serenity. All I was told was she's a wonderful girl. I trust Ryou to know who would be best for the job. She's been running errands all morning. Ryou left her an extremely long detailed list"

Tea sighed as she waited for her sister to finish doing whatever she was doing. "Well we're going out for dinner. So you want a ride home or are you going out?" Mai shook her head no, she hadn't been on any dates or visited a bar since she had been home. "…okay.." Tea said unsure, "Then we'll walk you out?" Tea asked. Mai nodded as she stood and followed them out.


	20. Confront

Confront

* * *

"See you later." Tea said hugging her sister. Mai smiled as she waved to Yami before turning around and walking inside the building. Today so far had been odd. Looking to her left she noticed Tristan smiling at her, he then turned to start a conversation to his coworker/friend Joey. Probably to keep Joey from chasing after her.

Thankful, Mai continued on her way, she counted her steps. The elevator never seemed so far. The tenth step she was half way there. "Mai!?... hey wait!" She rolled her eyes, of course Joey noticed her walking by.

Without thinking Mai walked faster and pressed the button, she looked up to see her deathbox was on the 15th floor slowly coming down. She groaned, why today? "Mai?... I was worried, where've you been?" Joey stood behind her.

Mai turned around and shrugged, "I've been home… for about two weeks."

An uncomfortable feeling set in, sadness maybe? She was unsure. Made no sense to her, they were never a couple. Nor did they ever express anything towards each other. "Why didn't you tell me? … I think we need to talk."

"There's not much to say." Her voice was shaky and nervous, "We weren't together. Never did anything, so there's nothing to say."

"That's a lie." His response was quick, "If that were so why did you just disappear?"

"If it wasn't, why'd you find someone else?" finally the elevator arrived. Mai looked at the empty small space and rolled her eyes. She turned around to walk back out the lobby entrance. Suddenly now felt like a great time to go out.


	21. Begin

Begin

* * *

Coincidences happen more often than one would like. Sometimes one questions if it was fate verses coincidence. Either way, it fell under the category of ironic.

Bakura stopped, looking down at the frown Mai wore on her face. Of all places to run into each other, a random place on a street. It was a silent hi that was exchanged. Being around the Mai was like reading a book. Sometimes it was a bit more difficult to read. Too much crap to get through. Some things were obvious but he hated reading.

"Come on." Bakura turned around grabbing Mai's hand walking in the way he came. Again the uncomfortable feeling came back, but now it was welcomed.

Sometime later the two walked into a living room. Finding Marik still sitting in a chair reading a book. Marik looked up acknowledging them both then continued on reading. Bakura looked over his shoulder to see Mai's expression was still the same. "Alright, I'll give in. What happened?" Bakura said walking over taking a seat on a couch.

Mai stood there looking around, it was an open floor plan. She could see into a kitchen where she was. In front was an entire wall made out of glass, you could see the city. A beautiful sight especially when everything was lit up. "He wanted to talk."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Yami's friend?" Mai nodded, Bakura rolled his eyes. "What you ever saw in him I'll never know."

Mai walked over taking a seat next to him, "We weren't together…. Marik how do you know Yami anyways?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "He won't answer you when he's reading. I'll just answer for him, a bad turn of events."

"He called you a thief."

Marik snorted, Mai and Bakura both turned to look at him but he didn't look up. Bakura shrugged, "I strongly dislike that word. No Mai, thief doesn't necessarily describe it. It's more of a strong passion, it's my life. Besides I prefer the word pirate." Mai giggled, "I'm good at it, I take anything I want. I always take a challenge. That and I know I look better than that idiot out of that fake pirate movie with his fake accent."

Mai laughed, "Sure you do Bakura… but why are you telling me this? What makes you think I won't turn you in?"

Bakura blinked before a half creepy smile appeared on his face, "We're friends."

Mai nodded grinning back at him. Marik looked up from his book at the two. He sighed rolling his eyes before standing up and leaving. He wasn't a psychic, nor did he have to be to know this was nothing but bad news. Something has to be done to end their friendship. It was more than just potential danger.


	22. Accomplace

Accomplace

* * *

It was a gut feeling, the twisting pain, something pulling her to walk away now. She stayed regardless. It interested her. Curiosity was more than murderous, and Bakura's words were more enticing. A piece of a puzzle, she will never understand the man completely. She wasn't even sure if she really even wanted to. The differences with him compared to her were intriguing. The differences between him and others were phenomenal.

The silence was just all the same as listening to conversation. Words were still being spoken. She had to just pay more attention. Understanding that made it smooth and easy. She looked around the apartment her new friend called his. Random art, all beautiful and never the same. A life he well lived. A different type of collector.

She didn't have to turn back to see him completely relaxed. His comfort zone. A kelpto? More pieces came together. No wonder Marik got along so well with him. "Is this impulsive? Or just a need?" She wondered if that was the right question to ask.

"Depends. It's not how often, just stronger more days than the other."

"Is it always art?"

Bakura shook his head no, "It's the value. The higher the value. The more I crave it."

"What's your craving now?"

"It's more of a request. Marik tells me what he wants, I collect, he pays and keeps me…" Bakura's eyes wandered about the room, "away from any kind of prosecution." He shrugged stepping closer to Mai. "His latest request has me in a bit of a bind. I need… a… diversion if I may."

Mai turned to face him, "What sort?"

"It's a man who doesn't believe in the vows of a marriage. Just keep him busy for fifteen minutes." Mai rolled her eyes, "How about I give you something for your time?" he reached into his pocket pulling out a necklace. "22.4 carat pave diamond necklace… still want to tell me no?" Of course Mai stood in shook. The Cuban linked necklace was beautifully breathtaking. She reached out but he pulled away, walking behind her placing it around her neck. "I thought you'd be interested." He finished, placing his hands on her shoulders, "My dear Mai, the things we can accomplish together, there are no limits."


	23. Pawn

Pawn

* * *

It was a simple request. The difficult part was letting go of her pride to call an ex. Never had Mai done such a thing before. Yet here she was standing in the large dining room belonging to Maxillion Pegasus. She stood alone, the only lighting was by candle light. A bit romantic, but not her taste. She was found of the interior, just a simple black and white theme. "I'm having a hard time believing you're here." She turned to find Pegasus walking over to her, he stopped a foot away. She couldn't help but to feel an odd tension between them.

"Surprising to me as well." she gave a slight smile.

"I'm glad you called. I've wanted to hear the truth for some reasons I've heard."

Mai sighed, one thing she was used to is rumors. "Must we talk about those? They're just silly words women like your wife say when things don't go their way." She looked at the man's face, it was a topic he wasn't ready to let go so easily. "Besides," she cupped a hand around his chin, tugging his face closer to hers. "It's cheap talk. Do you really want to waste what could be our last few moments on such things?" his hands wrapped around her pulling her closer. "If you must ask questions, why not ask me things you really want to know." Her voice lowered to a whisper, her lips lightly brushed against his as she talked, "I have a question for you. How long did it take for those scratches I put on your back to go away?"

"Answer one question for me then." He moved to trace his lips down the side of her neck. "I've heard someone has stolen your heart." Mai froze. "You never cared for jewelry as gifts darling. But I couldn't help but notice the necklace. Looks new." Without thinking twice Mai tried to pull away, he only held her tighter. "Tell me, who is the lucky guy?"

"He didn't steal my heart." The irony of that statement made her giggle, "I best be going. I'm sure your wife will be home soon." She slipped free of his grasp and walked out.

It was dark. The sky was decorated with endless stars. "How'd your date go?" She slipped into the passenger side closing the door once she was in. "Seemed like you couldn't get away fast enough." She turned to see Bakura. They both exchanged a smile.

"Wasn't too bad… but okay. I'm in."

Bakura couldn't help but to chuckle, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of earrings that made a match to the necklace around her neck and handed them to her. "Perfect."


	24. Divination

Divination

* * *

Friends come and go for various reasons. Partners leave when a better offer is presented. Marik looked around the room, every item a piece of the partnership he established. Some unexplainable reason things seemed to be quickly burning in a fire. More proof that Mai clearly did not belong. He looked around, something wasn't right. "What are you looking for Marik?" the voice was harsh it caught him off guard, he turned around to see his friend walking over towards him.

Marik shrugged, "Witness protection. Figured it could be somewhat useful. Do you mind Tozouko?" Bakura shrugged softening up, his first name was a weakness.

Bakura handed him a large binder. "Let me know when you decide your next target." His voice was cold. Marik sighed taking in and flipped through the inside. Bakura left the room.

The reasons for people to go into hiding were ridiculous. Marriage gone horrible wrong, mafia boss looking for someone, loan issues. Things that could've easily been avoided it more had sense to leave when bad signs started appearing. It was pointless, eventually Marik told his self to put the book down after turning one more page. He looked at the next face, looked like any normal face. He ignored it and continued reading. Age, height, sex, location, birthdate, but stopped when half way through the background story. It seemed oddly familiar. He glanced back up at the top of the page for a name and froze.

Ryou Bakura… was alive…


	25. Ultimatum

Ultimatum

* * *

Lazy days only come once in a while. Even more so rare that Tea got to spend them with the one person she wanted to most. Yami hated having lazy days, but once in a while Tea got lucky and had it her way. Together they both lay out on the couch cuddled up watching a movie that took a lot of convincing that it was a good movie. It was close to being a perfect day. "Can we watch something else?" Tea looked up at her boyfriend and frowned. Yami gave a slight smile, "Alright I'll finish it."

Shortly after that a knock was sounded. Tea groaned, she didn't want to get up. "Come in!" she yelled. Was everyone against her favorite movie? The door opened and closed and they both turned to see the person walked in and sat down. Tea sat up, confused, "What's up Marik? Mai left a while ago to get brunch with Bakura."

"Came to talk to Yami. If you don't mind." Marik answered. Tea sighed as she paused her movie, she stood and walked out the room.

"What is it with girls and the sick twisted interest in vampires? Do they not realize technically its necrophilia?" Yami complained, Marik laughed. "Anyways. What brings you here?"

"You owe me an explanation." Marik said coldly. Yami gave a confused look. Marik handed him the binder. "Bakura picked up on a new skill. He wasn't looking, just curious to see what he could do. I was impressed, I flipped through the pages and came across an interesting page…" Yami looked up at him. "His brother is alive. You kept Ryou hidden?"

Yami shrugged, "He asked me to. Said he couldn't take the secrets anymore, and covering for his brother was getting more difficult as Bakura's condition worsen. He's my friend I couldn't just leave him."

"So you let us think he was dead? Seems a bit cold hearted for you to do. Where is he now?" Yami shook his head, refusing to answer that question. "Yami, if you don't tell me don't you think it'll be five times worse when Bakura does find out?"

Yami shrugged, "He travels a lot. He's Mai's assistant, and he's always somewhere new."

"I can't keep Bakura away from Mai, he'll snap if I try."

Yami rolled his eyes, "You're going to have to. Imagine how he'll snap if finds out about his brother? Marik you're close friends with him as I am to Ryou. Bakura is more than just dangerous. He's a treat to anyone and everyone. He's a genius klepto with a bad case of paranoia and it won't take much a slight shove and he will kill everyone in the most creative way and almost did if he hadn't gained self-control, but remember his control was only establish after Ryou's 'death'. Think about it, you're in the same postion Ryou was in. Except you can walk away without extreme measures and have the same effect because you are not what he treasures most, you're not his brother."

"He'd rather see Mai murdered than to let her go. Her fucked up life attracted him and makes him want to do more harm to others. Ryou might be the only person who can get him to calm down. Yami, please let me talk to Ryou myself. If not, I promise you, Mai will die. I care for the girl enough to not wish death. I am watching her final moments unfolding in front of me and she has no idea what he will do. If he finds out I knew, I'm dead and so is she. If I walk away he'll hunt me down. If Ryou talks to him…there might be a chance. I doubt he'd kill his brother."

Yami shrugged, "He tried once… which is what made Ryou run away in the first place."

"Then either way there's just no hope… never thought I'd be in this situation."

"If his own brother deserted him what makes you think you'd be safe? You saw him as an investment and eventually valued him enough to have a friendship. I don't feel sorry for you. You're safety is not a big enough concern to involve Ryou."

"But my sister is!" they both turned to see Tea standing next to the couch. "Do you not care about Mai? She's my sister, and if you had even a small chance to prevent it and you didn't, I'll never forgive you."


	26. Denial

Denial

* * *

2 a.m. was a strange hour. Weirdest things happen around that time. This early morning was an annoying one. Bakura sighed as he again listened to the drunken voicemail his accomplice left him. Her voice was nervous, but she seemed so sure of herself, she didn't mumble or slur her words. Honestly he was quite proud of her, she was drunk but she seemed to gain some control. A smile appeared on his face, what an annoying girl. Constantly sent messages and called more than usual when drunk, by now he was used to it, by now his phone a full of every message she sent. And once again he saved this one as well. He put the phone down and sighed, staring at the bright computer screen. What exactly was he doing before he listened to that? The phone rang, this time he answered quickly. "Explain to me how your kidneys are still functioning." He teased.

"Bakura you answered! I thought you were sleep…. Wait… have you purposely been ignoring my calls?" she was angry.

That made him chuckle, "No. I was busy. Sorry I'll answer next time." He found it slightly funny when he didn't answer the first three times when she calls. Seeing her slightly angry was hilarious. He looked to see what the time. A strange feeling came over him, "Where are you?"

"…close…" the line went dead, he put his phone back down. How close was close exactly? He stared at the phone for a bit. Just when he wanted to call back, a knock sounded. Without thinking twice he was up to let her in.

Instantly he reached out to grab her hand. The unease, the uncomfortable feeling he'd normally get when their fingers lace slowly was disappearing. It was feeling more right, or normal to do this. He quickly let go of her and took a step back. Tonight she had a white skirt and a weird looking t shirt, something was different about her. He had noticed the last few times he saw her something was very different.

What exactly was so different? He couldn't figure it out, he folded his arms across his chest and looked at her.

Mai stood, one leg behind the other, her arms behind her back. She bit her lower lip and looked about the room, avoiding looking at him. What the hell was the matter with her? He continued watching her before he fully understood what was wrong now.

"…We're just friends Mai." He stated. That got her to look at him. A frown appeared on her face, but went away when she nodded.

Probably only infatuation from drinking. He turned to walk back over to his desk. "Yeah… We're just friends.." he froze.

That. Actually… hurt.


	27. Break

Break.

* * *

Intense, was an understatement. Both were locked on the others eyes as the silent seconds passed them by. A strange sensation was mutually felt, a rush of selfish misunderstood anger with adrenaline along with a haze of sadness. A serious moment for the two. Nothing more could be said, it was already decided. It's amazing what being in a long termed relationship meant. After so many years, the only thing you learn is exactly what to say to make the other person break, exactly what to do to make it hurt the most. There is no hiding, you're only weak and left vulnerable. Love was just hoping the other person cared enough to never say or do what left you in such condition. Such tragedy was occurring. Tea finally broke her eye contact and stepped aside to let her ex pass by. Unusual, the two never fought, or had complications, no arguments whatsoever. Their relationship was simple and easy, only makes sense for it to break just as easy.

"Can't believe this is actually happening." Tea sat down, the strong mixture of emotions were too much. She never really was one who could handle intense moments. She turned back to see Yami standing on the opposite side of the couch. She knew he wasn't going to change his mind, no matter what.

Yami sighed, years and years and years being around Tea. Now it was to be officially no more. Funny, he had no idea what to do or say let alone how to feel about it. Again he caught her eyes, a half a smile appeared on his face. That was defiantly someone who he couldn't be without…. But now he had to be without. This wasn't worth losing Tea over. But it was too late to undo what was done. "Me either.."

Tea turned to face him, curiosity was eating at her but the devastating truth made her hesitant. "What were you going to do if I was possibly in danger because of this?"

"…I should leave. You're running late…" He left. No answer to her question, she should've expected that.


End file.
